My own magic
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Su familia era largamente conocida en los circulos mágicos de londres, quizá no muy bien vista por todos, pero facilmente identificables. Roxanne por otro lado, rompe esquemas. Ella es una hechizera, ciertamente. Pero realiza otro tipo de magia.


**Advertencias: ** Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta!

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"._**

* * *

**My own Magic**

Los Weasley siempre habían sido conocidos por su carisma y alegría, desde mucho tiempo antes de que su abuelo Arthur siquiera hubiera nacido, y de eso estaba segura.

También, eran conocidos por ser una familia grande. Gigantesca, pintada en dorado y rojo escarlata. Quizá el cabello pelirrojo también podía contar como una cualidad característica de los suyos, al menos en la mayoría.

Los Weasley siempre habían sido sinónimo de familia, de calidez y de unión. Todo aquel que se preciara de tener al menos un poco de esa sangre corriendo por sus venas lo podría corroborar. Incluso Albus, que había terminado siendo más Slytherin de lo que sus propios padres hubieran querido.

Pero no Roxanne, nunca Roxanne.

Su inicio en Hogwarts había sido de bajo perfil, muy diferente al del resto de sus familiares. Cuando el sombrero se había posado sobre su cabeza, no había tardado mucho en pronunciar el nombre de la casa de Rowena. La mirada de su hermano mayor, mitad desconcertada y mitad incrédulo no pasó desapercibida para ella, no le dio mucha importancia. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas.

Tampoco es que se sintiera excluida o algo así por no ostentar una bufanda roja y dorada, claro que no. Incluso Hugo y Louis habían terminado con ella en la misma casa, pero Roxanne siempre sintió que ni aún en Ravenclaw lograba encajar bien.

No compartía el amor pérfido de Hugo por los libros, ni el ingenio y brillantez de Louis que siempre saltaba en el momento menos esperado. Ella era más bien callada y algunos incluso pecaban de calificarla como triste, Roxanne podía apreciar una buena broma perpetrada por su hermano y también disfrutar de un buen partido de Quidditch, muchas gracias. Pero no sentía que ninguna de esas cosas, ni las letras, ni las escobas o las bromas, fuera particularmente para ella.

No era como su madre o padre, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sobre una escoba sin comenzar a sentirse mareada, e incluso había un par de bromas que le parecían de muy mal gusto cuando su hermano y séquito de amigos Gryffindors las realizaban.

Roxanne sabía que era diferente.

* * *

Su madre, una vez la había atrapado observando el cielo completamente ennegrecido desde una de las ventanas de la madriguera durante una cena de navidad, completamente ajena a la algarabía de la casa.

Le había mirado con esos ojos oscuros tan iguales a los de ella, brillando con cariño sincero y puro, sentándose a su lado para hablar.

Roxanne creía que su madre tenía una especie de _magia_ especial que nada tenía que ver con la que le enseñaban en la escuela, pues siempre lograba que su corazón se calentara un poquito más cuando le miraba con esa sonrisa.

Aquella navidad de su tercer año, fue la primera vez que logró expresar un poco de todas aquellas dudas que la atosigaban, demasiado confusa y algo asustada por sus propios pensamientos, agradeció que su madre sólo le dedicara una sonrisa conciliadora y acariciara sus negros cabellos con el mismo cariño de siempre.

Le había susurrado con la dulce voz que solía cantarle nanas antes de dormir que sólo necesitaba encontrar aquello que la hiciera feliz, como su hermano lo era siguiendo el no muy ejemplar comportamiento de su padre en la escuela, como James y Rose lo hacían con los deportes, o como Hugo y Louis con el conocimiento.

Roxanne pasó lo que quedaba de aquella navidad con la mente inmersa en la infinidad de posibilidades.

* * *

Los años habían pasado y apenas podía creer que se había terminado. La graduación había llegado.

Un par de sus primos ya habían terminado la escuela, y otros tantos tenían aún uno o dos años por delante.

James había intentado entrar a un equipo profesión de Quidditch, su hermano seguía los pasos de su padre y pensaba dirigir la tienda en el callejón Diagon. Victoire estaba casada y dirigía un negocio prospero en el París mágico.

Roxanne por su parte, sólo se sentía hundida en un mar de incertidumbre.

Su madre le había dicho que sólo necesitaba tiempo, que aquello que realmente quería llegaría si esperaba, pero comenzaba a creer que nunca sería así.

* * *

El ambiente frío y húmedo de las calles del Londres _muggle_ la recibió como una caricia, a la gente normalmente no le gustaba las constantes precipitaciones; pero ella las adoraba.

Era como si el ambiente entero diera un respiro y empezara un nuevo día.

Roxanne tenía una extraña fascinación por el mundo _muggle_, o al menos así lo tildaba su hermano, que para decepción de su abuelo no parecía muy afín con esa cultura. Ella, por otro lado, los encontraba un tanto fascinantes.

La primera vez que había puesto un pie allí, había sido un mes después de su graduación, su padre y su madre no la presionaban, incluso habían sugerido que tomara un año sabático para recorrer el mundo y cuando volviera podía decidir hacer lo que quisiera con su futuro. Pero Roxanne sabía que la respuesta no se encontraba en nuevos horizontes.

No estuvo muy segura qué fue lo que la impulsó a aventurarse a ese mundo en primer lugar, quizá el hecho de que allí nadie conocía su apellido o la magia en sí misma, pero sin lugar a duda reconocía ahora había sido su mejor decisión.

Sus pasos lánguidos la habían llevado hasta una tienda de colores sobrios y ventanas gigantes, de cristales impolutos y luces tenues. Sus ojos recorrieron el interior de la tienda a través del cristal. Libros. Miles y miles de ejemplares, de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores.

Recordaba que su tía Hermione tenía muchos de ellos, de su antigua vida, solía decir.

Se aventuró a ingresar, un tanto cohibida al principio, pero firme hasta el final.

Tomar el primero de ellos entre sus manos no había sido cosa fácil, entendía lo básico del mundo _muggle_, pero siempre temía cometer algún error. Un amable dependiente le había sonreído tan sólo poner un pie dentro de la tienda, y tras un poco de conversación vana, había dejado un pequeño libro en sus manos.

_El principito._ Ese había sido el primer que había comprado, a este se le sumó otro, y luego otro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya no eran sus ojos los que viajaban por las palabras. Eran sus manos las que las escribían.

En una máquina de escribir _muggle_, tesoro largamente guardado de su abuelo Arthur, sus dedos danzaban libres y sin miramientos. Letras que se unían a otras y terminaban creando historias sin fin.

Creaba vidas y les daba historias: Motivos, valores, alegrías y penurias. Todo un mundo nuevo abriéndose a sus ojos.

Roxanne nunca había sido aplicada como Hugo, no buscaba las respuestas en gigantescos volúmenes ni recitaba conjuros como Rose, Roxanne había aprendido una manera diferente de hacer magia.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, las primaveras y los inviernos. Había sido un poco difícil al principio, pero sus padres habían aceptado finalmente su decisión de vivir en el mundo _muggle._

Para cuando una nueva navidad golpeó a sus puertas, no había quien no conociera su nombre en Londres. Roxanne usaba las letras como encantamientos y sus refinados dedos como varita.

Cuando su madre, que llevaba una copia de su nueva obra en manos, había aparecido en su puerta junto al resto de su familia, y le había susurrado un _felicitaciones_ con esa sonrisas y ese brillo en los ojos, Roxanne había recordado aquella magia especial que creía sólo su madre tenía sobre ella.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, envuelta en los cálidos brazos de su progenitora, se permitió sonreír de la misma manera.

Ella creía que había encontrado también su magia propia. Aquella que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

* * *

_Notas finales: Roxanne ciertamente no es alguien de quien pensara escribir antes, pero me encantó aunque fuera algo pequeño y muy simple. La familia Weasley es una que siempre me llamó la atención a su manera, todos parecen comportarse en un patrón similar, logrando hacerlo único cada quien a su manera. Pero Roxanne rompe con los esquemas. No es como su padre ni como su madre, Roxanne sólo es ella._


End file.
